zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Vilgefortz
Vilgefortz – charismatický, inteligentní, sofistikovaný a zároveň absolutní zosobnění Zla. Popis Vilgefortz je pravděpodobně nejschopnějším a nejmocnějším mágem v knihách A. Sapkowského (pravděpodobně s Tissaiou de Vries) a má jedinou špatnou vlastnost - je absolutně posedlý mocí a je schopen čehokoli, obětovat cokoliv, riskovat cokoliv, aby dosáhl svého. Jedna z nejvíce hrůzunahánějících postav celé ságy. Vilgefortz je geniálním zosobněním padoucha, je neobyčejně pohledný, neobvykle inteligetní, velice odvážný a nijak neprahne po majetku. Zato je ale doslova posedlý mocí a snaží se jí získat pro sebe co nejvíce. Zřejmě úplnou náhodou narazí na staré elfí listiny, na jejichž základě správně usoudí, že dítě princezny Cirilly z Cintry bude mít neobyčejné magické schopnosti; schopnosti tak velké, že by mu umožnily ovládnout celý svět a také miriády dalších, paralelních světů, mezi nimiž by mohl cestovat. Poté Vilgefortz podnikne potřebné, nelidské pokusy na těhotných dívkách a uvědomí si, že dítě nebude mít toto nadání vrozené, ale že jej získá až od matky během těhotenství. Vilgefortz pak dospěje k závěru, že pokud se mu podaří extrahovat tuto placentální krev a tu si poté "vlít do žil", sám získá tyto neobyčejné schopnosti. (Život rodičky by byl při tomto procesu samozřejmě brutálně a nelidsky ukončen). A tak mág nabídne svou pomoc synovi svrženého císaře Nilfgaardu - Emhyru var Emreisovi - a nabídne se, že mu pomůže k trůnu, na který je mu upírán nárok. Pro úspěšné splnění plánu - Emhyr je totiž otec Ciri - je Emhyr přemístěn z dosahu autoritativní a nevlídné Callanthé pomocí Vilgefortzova exhaustoru na hlubině Sedny (jeho žena Pavetta při tom umírá) a nakonec se po úspěšném převratu stane císařem Nilfgaardu. Ústřední objekt Vilgefortzova zájmu - prinzezna Ciri - mu ale uniká a nakonec se ocitá pod ochranou zaklínače Geralta z Rivie. Vilgefortz začíná posílat najaté vrahy, zejména své dva oblíbence, mága Rienceho a půlelfa Schirrú, aby Ciri vypátrali a přivedli. Když už má Ciri na dosah na ostrově Thanedd, Geralt jej při marném boji na čas zdrží a Ciri se podaří těsně uniknout nestabilním portálem ve Věži racka (při výbuchu portálu navíc mág přijde o polovinu obličeje). Nakonec se Vilgefortz ukryje před mstivými čarodějkami z Lóže na hradě Stygga a spojí se se "zastáncem demokracie" a zrádcem Stefanem Skellenem a legendárním zabijákem a Ciriinou "nemesis" Leem Bonhartem, aby konečně Ciri dopadl. Když mu i podruhé Ciri uteče - tentokrát portálem ve Věži vlaštovky - už začne ztrácet naději, Ciri se mu ale nakonec vydá dobrovolně. V nejméně vhodnou chvíli je ale Vilgefortzův hrad napaden a sám Vilgefortz je, díky neuvěřitelné náhodě, zabit zaklínačem Geraltem z Rivie, který tak už definitivně vyčerpá své životní štěstí. Pozn.: Samotné jméno Vilgefortz je narážkou na jméno jednoho z hlavních antagonistů románu Hrabě Monte Christo: královského prokurátora de Villeforta, člověka ryze čestného a spravedlivého, který ale kvůli svým ambicím opustí své zásady a raději odsoudí na doživotí nevinného, než aby ztratil svou kariéru. Galerie Gwent_cardart_Vilgefortz.jpg Vilgefortz by Denis Gordeev.jpg|Vilgefortz with his crystal eye by Denis Gordeev. Time of Contempt exclusive spanish cover.jpg|Fighting Geralt on Thanedd Isle, Spanish exclusive cover of the Time of Contempt. en:Vilgefortz cs:Vilgefortz de:Vilgefortz von Roggeveen fr:Vilgefortz it:Vilgefortz pl:Vilgefortz pt-br:Vilgefortz ru:Вильгефорц_из_Роггевеена uk:Вільгефорц Category:Postavy z knih